


Intrusive Thoughts In Psychology Class

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Depressing, Despair, Gen, Mild Gore, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Violent Thoughts, not too graphic, please dont hurt yourself this isnt a glorification poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: You are the sinner they warn children about,so let yourself become the devil.





	Intrusive Thoughts In Psychology Class

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for self-harm (scratching)
> 
> The purpose of this poem is to demonstrate my personal experience with self-harm and the anger-desperation-grief that fueled it. I've been clean of self-harm for approximately five months and trust me, I'm better for it. Please don't hurt yourself.

Do it, my love.

Scrape the offending skin off of yourself,

tear yourself apart.

Let the blood stain your palms and dry under your nails

and let the world see.

 

Your body is a temple to a god you don’t believe in,

so desecrate it.

Destroy their place of worship,

take your revenge on the _angel_ they raised there.

You are the sinner they warn children about,

so let yourself become the devil.

Grow yourself into claws and flesh

and build yourself an alter

in the pool of blood underneath your desk.

Summon your sadism in the circle of torn flesh

on your forearm

and chant a curse to drown out their silence.

Let your hands rip off the scab of yesterday’s mistakes,

make another wound,

scrape off layer after layer until your arms are as numb

as you wish you could be.

 

But you know no god will let you be.

You don’t deserve a painless existence;

why else would I be whispering to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/2/17


End file.
